The Skrall that Stayed Behind
by evil9731
Summary: A story of the single Skrall that stayed behind when the race was seperated. Read of his adventures as he eventually makes the ultimate sacrafice for the one he loves truley. CANCELED


**The Skrall that stayed behind…**

Chapter 1:

More than 100 millennia ago the Skrall species had become the divided when the males abandoned the females to the Battera, but they remained unharmed by the mechanical creatures. They have survived in the Skrall's old fortress while the males have taken over the ruins of an ancient city called Roxtus. However not all of the males left the females to their fate… one, ONLY ONE, male Skrall had stayed behind believing this action to be immoral. However his past will soon return to haunt him. This is the tale of Ilrion.

The armored figure walked across the desert leading the rest of his people behind him… at least, he thought, those that should live. The green and black clad figure stopped and signaled for the rest to do so as well. He turned to face the elite warrior that walked alongside him. "We're near a Vorox nest. Tread carefully, lest you become their next victim." The warrior simply hefted his spiked club over his shoulder and walked ahead. When nothing tried to attack him or eat him he signaled to his leader that it was safe. "Tuma, it's safe. You can walk over." "Very well." He signaled his men to follow him across and his mind started to wander as the long march started again. He remembered a time before the war, he remembered the time the iron tribe begged for his help and he had said no, but especially he remembered the most recent major event of his life, abandoning the females of his race to the Battera to escape with the physically powerful men to conquer Bara Magna. But the one thing that really syuck out in his mind was what happened just prior to this event.

"_Tuma you can't do this! How will our race survive if you condemn them like this?" "I really don't care, but as one of the few named warrior class Skrall I would have thought you'd come with us, but if realized what has made you so different from all the other Skrall. You have a heart… and that is fatal on the battlefield. So if you want to stay behind with them and die be my guest we're probably better off without you." "You will regret this Tuma. One day when your back is turned I'll be waiting right behind you." "Well then I'll make sure that that day NEVER COMES!" He swung his massive sword at him and struck him square in the chest. The smaller warrior fell in defeat and it did not seem that he would rise again. So with his final obstacle out of the way he began to move out his men leaving the females behind to their deaths._

Tuma was wrong however, eventually that warrior did rise again, the females were not destroyed by the battera and he failed in his conquest of Bara Magna. After his battle with Tuma, Ilrion had remained injured on the desert floor for three whole days and nights. Too weak to move, too weak to call for help, too weak even to scream. At the beginning of the fourth day he was found by a skrall… a female skrall who was probably the only that would never have executed him on sight. It was the most important person in his life… Averine. She took him back to the fortress and took care of him and healed him. However soon the other females learned of this and wanted him killed immediately. But Averine bargained for his life. She told them that he was the only one to stick up for them, that he confronted Tuma and that was why he was injured… that he was the only one capable of having a real relationship. Although their species had managed to survive it was usually because they had no choice. The males were too violent to be able to make a real commitment or any effort at all. But Ilrion was different; he was on of the rare few ever born without violence, something that made somewhat of an outcast among the other warriors. But he had earned his name nonetheless because of his great tactical mind and his level headedness. When he awoke the only person who would have any thing to do with him was Averine, his lifelong friend that he had early in his childhood. Even though that they would not kill him, they where very hostile towards him. They were channeling all of their hatred at the males towards him. He tried to ignore it, knowing that they were not really angry at him but they needed an outlet and he was the best thing around to do that, a male Skrall. One day when he was in his quarters he heard a knock at his door. He stoped polishing his shield for a moment and asked,"Who is it?" "It's Neletha." He recognized that name. It was Averine's sister. Well, half sister anyways. But what did she want? What reason could she have to knock on his door? He carefully set his shield down on his table and walked to the door. He opened it and saw just as he had assumed, Averine's sister in her usual white robe. He was not wearing any of his armor only a light pair of trousers but no shirt to cover his upper body. She walked right into his room without even excusing herself. She was one of the younger ones still around and was an active person. She talked to him while looking around at his possessions. "So why do you stay here when all of the other men have left?" "Let me answer that with my own question: if all of the other women jumped into the Spikit pens would jump in too?" "I think I see your point, but what are you gaining from staying here?" "Who said I was gaining anything? This place is my home; all of my fondest memories are here, so to answer your question: the only thing I gain is what I already had." She turned around to face him. "Like Averine?" "I think that this conversation is about to become very awkward so that's why I'm asking you to leave." "I'll go away when you answer my question." "… You already know the answer to this question, Now Out." She walked slowly out of the room. Before he closed the door on her she said on last thing. "Tuma was right about one thing. You do have a heart but that doesn't make you weak it makes you stronger than any of them could ever be… it's what keeps you here with us." She walked off as he closed the door behind her. He walked back to his table thinking about what she said. He looked at his reflection staring back at him in his shield and he thought to himself, _"Why am I staying here? Is it for me… or is it for her?"_


End file.
